Malik and Bakura hit the beach
by Lodis lord
Summary: Malik and Bakura go to the beach for some fun when Guess who should show up.


Evil takes a brake  
  
Bakura and Malik went to the beach; they were wearing their usual outfits. "Bakura where is your Millenium Ring?" Malik asked. "I left it at the hotel. I'm sure my spirit will be terribly angry with me." Bakura said happily. "We don't want to be bothered by his evil ranting and raving. Besides I can't stand him always hitting on me." Malik said. "What do you mean hitting on you?" Bakura asked. "I think the spirit of the ring is gay." Malik said. "No he just wants to make me look bad. So tell me what happened to your evil side after Battle City." Bakura said. They sat down on the sand enjoying the sun. "I don't know, but he still exists cause I feel his urges, but as long as Rishid is awake then he wont be able to get free." Malik said.  
  
"Enough questions lets just relax. We will have to go back to Domino and stir up some trouble." Bakura said cheerfully.  
  
A girl in a bikini ran by. "Woe! Did you see that hottie!?" Malik cried. "I'd be lying if I said I was attracted to her." Bakura said.  
  
The surfers were numerous and the chicks were too. "Bakura I hope you aren't gay cause she was a hottie!' Malik exclaimed. "I just have trouble talking to girls plus the spirit of the ring tries to kill anyone close to me." Bakura justified himself. "That does sound like a problem. I always have to deal with male rare hunters. Some of them are gay." Malik said. "You keep mentioning homosexuality, I'm beginning to wonder about you Malik." Bakura said. "I need a new scheme to get little Yugi's puzzle." Malik said. "Scheming is the ring's specialty not mine. I am parched though, but I don't feel like getting up." Bakura said.  
  
Malik held the Millenium Rod in the air. "Rare Hunter bring me and Bakura something to drink." He commanded. Within moments a rare hunter was on his knees holding two glasses of lemonade. "Here you are my lord." He said as he handed them their drinks. "That will be all." Malik said as he sipped on the lemonade. A luminous shadow loomed over them. "I said that will be all!" Malik shouted, but the person didn't move. It was Rishid standing over them ominously.  
  
"Bakura you ring has been terrorizing Domino so I brought here to you." He said. "Oh dear, I really don't want to wear it, but I suppose I will have to." Bakura nervously put the Ring around his neck, and the spirit immediately took over. "You fools thought you were gonna enjoy this vacation without me. I don't take vacations, and I don't like being left out." He said.  
  
"Bakura was getting annoying let's scheme on a way to take Yugi's Millenium Puzzle." Malik said. "Master he just walked away." Rishid said. In the distance they saw him talking with a young girl. They slowly crept up behind him to eavesdrop on his conversation.  
  
"So would you be interested in a duel?" he asked the little girl. "Sure mister, but you'll have to show me how to play though." She replied. "I know the best place to duel. It's a place where the monsters come alive. Do you want to come?" Yami Bakura asked. Malik pushed the little girl away. "Run along little one I must have a word with this man." He said. "What do you think you are doing?" the evil spirit asked. "Why in the hell were you trying to duel a little girl in the shadow realm?!" Malik asked furiously. "I want to have fun! I could easily send this entire beach to the Shadow Realm." The spirit said.  
  
Mean while Rishid was enjoying the company of fine females in bikinis. "Rishid tell us how you were dueling this Joey wheeler guy." A random girl called out. "I was battling him in a fierce duel on Kaiba's blimp. He was losing and I decided to turn it up and summoned the winged dragon of Ra. It was a fake card so it didn't obey my commands. Then a lighting storm hit, and it threatened to kill me as well as him. "Then what happened next." Another voice cried out.  
  
Rishid saw Malik and the Spirit approaching. "Sorry ladies, but my master is coming this way." He said as he hurried the women away. "This was suppose to be a vacation, but that stupid ring had to show up!" Malik kicked the sand up in an angry rage. "Master he's sending everyone to the shadow realm." Rishid said as he watched the chaos unfold before his eyes. "I just wanted to get to know Bakura." Malik said. "So you are gay my lord." Rishid said. "No!" Malik bashed his servant across the head with the rod knocking him unconscious. "Oh no!" his evil side had taken control.  
  
"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! I'm free know to kill you Rishid so you can never wake up, and send me to the back of Malik mind." Yami Malik took hold of his staff and prepared to finish his ally, when he saw Yami Bakura chasing little children and their parents threatening to send them to the shadow realm. "Hmm this is strange. Maybe I should leave after all." Yami Malik returned to his area where he lay dormant again leaving Malik to handle the crazed spirit  
  
"Come on Rishid lets get the hell out of here!" Malik cried. "But master what will we do about the evil spirit?" Rishid asked. "Umm this is not my show so call Little Yugi and maybe they will turn this into another episode on his TV show." Malik cried as he and his loyal minion fled.  
  
In the town of Domino Yugi received a phone call. "Who is this? Spirit of the Millenium Ring on the beach! I'll be there soon!" he cried as he hung up the phone and headed to the beach.  
  
THE END 


End file.
